


Written in the Stars

by hiddenscribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenscribbles/pseuds/hiddenscribbles
Summary: Ron and Hermione learn something about themselves, and each other, during the completion of an Astronomy assignment.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of Ron/Hermione fluff was written for Calliope and was included as a part of the Sooper Sekrit Book Project that Tarie put together.
> 
> Many thanks go to my betas, Tarie and November Snowflake, and my Brit-picker Franthephoenix.

"Did you finish your Astronomy homework?"  
  
Ron's head snapped up at the sound of her voice. His feet hit the floor with a "thump" and his hands scrambled to gather up the issue of the  _Daily Prophet_  which was currently spread across the table.  
  
"What?" he finally asked, briefly shooting a glance at Harry, who was seated next to him reading the newest copy of  _Quidditch Monthly_  with a large grin on his face, before looking up at Hermione.  
  
She frowned at him. "Your Astronomy homework. Honestly, Ron."  
  
Ron glanced down at his half-finished scroll before folding his arms and resting them on the parchment. "It's almost done."  
  
"It's due today!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know that," Ron replied defensively. "I'll get it done."  
  
"You'd better," Hermione warned. "You haven't been getting the best marks, you know."  
  
Ron heard Harry chuckle and elbowed him sharply in the side. "Shut up, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned at him and set his magazine down, then reached over, stealing the  _Daily Prophet_  that Ron had been reading earlier. "Mine's finished," he informed them both, his eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.  
  
"That's great, Harry," Ron said sarcastically, picking up his quill and opening his Astronomy book. "It's almost done," he repeated, this time talking to Hermione, who was reading the  _Prophet_  over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm," she replied, then looked up. "Well good. Are you two coming down to breakfast? I'm starving."  
  
Harry folded the paper, which Hermione promptly snatched out of his hand and stuffed into her bag. "I am. What about you, Ron?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Not yet. I need to finish this."  
  
"Yes, you do," Hermione said. "See you in class then. Coming Harry?" She waited while Harry stood and gathered up his books, then followed him to the Portrait Hole.  
  
Ron watched them go with narrowed eyes, then sighed. Although neither Harry nor Hermione had said anything, Ron was positive there was something going on between the two of them. They were always going off on their own or coming up with excuses to leave him behind, just like today, and Ron was getting tired of it.  
  
He turned back to his scroll and read over what he'd already written. Their coursework for Astronomy involved determining their Astrological signs and deciphering their meaning. They were also supposed to find out someone else's signs as well and then compare the results to see if they were compatible. Their research was supposed to "provide insight into your destiny, personal character and relationships," which Ron personally thought was none of Sinistra's business.  
  
Grumbling to himself, Ron turned the page in his textbook. He'd already completed the write-up of his own signs and found out what they meant. Some things had made him laugh, like the statement about him having more of a temper and being rather obstinate, while others made him roll his eyes skyward. For instance, over and over his signs said that he had a strong sixth sense, which made Ron wonder why he struggled so much in Divination if that were indeed the case.  
  
Glancing at the clock above the fireplace, Ron quickly scrawled down the information on the parchment in front of him and did a brief comparison of the signs. Although he wasn't overly pleased with the assignment, he determined that it would have to do. If he didn't leave immediately, he was going to be late for Charms, and Gryffindor really couldn't handle the loss of any more points. He stuffed his books in his bag, rolled up his Astronomy scroll, and rushed out of the Common Room. He hoped that Harry or Hermione had thought to get him something to eat while they were at breakfast since he didn't have time himself and would not be able to make it through the day otherwise - he was already starving.  
  
***  
  
Ron immediately headed for his spot in the front of the Charms classroom, sitting next to Harry, who discreetly passed him a handful of chocolate biscuits.  
  
"Did you finish your Astronomy?" Harry murmured.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied, taking a bite of one of the biscuits. "Where did you get these? Don't remember seeing biscuits at breakfast before."  
  
Harry grinned at him and shook his head. "Dobby. I snuck into the kitchen before class and asked him for a few. I figured you were probably hungry."  
  
Ron smiled at him in thanks and took another bite. Flitwick appeared just then and started class, presenting the basics of a new Summoning spell. This one would allow you to Summon something that you did not know the location of, which Neville said he would find very useful, as he was forever misplacing things.  
  
The rest of the class was spent trying to learn how to cast the spell. Hermione of course learned it the most quickly and received five points for their house, while both Ron and Harry struggled a bit. Harry kept summoning people's Potions books instead of one of the orbs Flitwick had hidden around the room, and finally gave up when Seamus' book flew up and hit Ron in the head.  
  
"Oi, Harry, watch it!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh. Ron tried the spell again, reaching up and catching Parvati's compact out of the air and handing it back to her with a shrug. "I'm not doing so well either, it seems," he told a grinning Harry.  
  
"You two are doing it all wrong!" Hermione told them. "Look at how you're waving your wand! It's supposed to be a hard arc to the left! You're both arcing to the right!" She demonstrated again with her wand, and both boys watched as her orb rose up off the table and into her hand. "See? It's really quite simple!"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and broke out in laughter.  
  
"Sure, Hermione," Harry said, wheezing slightly. Ron thumped him hard on the back, still laughing himself.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione replied with a shake of her head and a slight frown. "You should be taking this much more seriously. This will probably be on our N.E.W.T.'s!"  
  
Harry drew in a deep breath and held it, obviously trying to calm himself down. Ron snorted next to him, which caused him to break out laughing again, and Hermione threw her hands up in the air in disgust.  
  
 _Pretty typical Charms class_ , Ron mused, still laughing.  
  
***  
  
The rest of his classes flew by for which Ron was eternally grateful, but he began to worry about the upcoming Astronomy lesson and the mark he would receive for his essay. He really hoped he'd done okay, as Hermione had been correct in saying that he hadn't been doing all that well in there and definitely needed a high mark on this assignment.  
  
He was currently following Harry and Hermione, who were walking close together with their heads bowed towards each other, whispering. Ron rolled his eyes and tamped down on the feelings of jealousy that gnawed at him when he saw them together. Hermione missed a step and stumbled, and Ron watched as Harry's Seeker-quick reflexes set in and he caught her by the elbow, keeping her from tumbling down the stairs.  
  
"You all right, Hermione?" Ron asked, more as a way to make the two of them remember that he was standing right there then an actual check on her well-being.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, looking briefly over her shoulder and giving him a smile. "Thanks."  
  
Ron nodded but fell silent once more, watching as Harry finally released her elbow and opened the door to the Astronomy classroom, holding it open so Hermione and then Ron could step through.  
  
"Thanks," Ron muttered, and Harry raised an eyebrow in question, at the slight churlishness of his tone, but Ron ignored him, walking into the classroom and taking a seat by one of the windows.  
  
Professor Sinistra blew into the room just then, her blue robes swirling around her in the slight breeze from the open windows. "Welcome, welcome," she said, looking around the room at the gathered students. "I trust that all of you finished your essay?" There was a slight murmuring of "Yes, Professor" around the room and she nodded at them. "Good. We're going to do something a little different today, and begin by sharing some of our findings aloud with the rest of the class. Let's start with Miss Brown."  
  
Lavender stood up and unrolled her essay and began to read, but Ron didn't hear her as panic had set in. He couldn't share his essay aloud! A line of sweat trickled down the back of his neck at the very thought of having to reveal whose signs he'd chosen. Finally the sound of applause broke through his terror and he remembered to clap, although he hadn't heard a word of Lavender's essay.  
  
"Very good, Miss Brown. And next … ah, yes, Miss Granger." Sinistra sat back in her chair as Hermione stood up and seemed to take a deep breath, almost as if she were nervous, but Ron dismissed that idea quickly. Hermione loved to share her work with others.  
  
Hermione walked to the front of the room and brushed her hands swiftly against her robes before unrolling her scroll, a gesture that in a less self-assured person might seem like a discreet attempt to eradicate sweaty palms. She cleared her throat and began to read. "My Astrological sign is Virgo." She stopped and glared at Draco Malfoy, who had very obviously just coughed "Who cares?" before returning to her essay. "This indicates that I am very generous and have a love of children and family. I have a determined nature and am intelligent, curious, and have a realistic attitude as well as a sense of humor." She again stopped, this time to look pointedly at Harry, who was trying to hold back his laughter from his seat beside the telescope. She cleared her throat again and continued reading. "I am ambitious and have great organizational skills—" She stopped again as Harry coughed to hide his laughter, and Ron couldn't help the smile he felt growing on his face as well. She sighed and muttered something that sounded like, "Honestly," before straightening her shoulders and quickly reading the rest of her signs.  
  
"Very nice, Miss Granger. But before you sit, would you please share the signs of the person you compared your own Astrology with?" Sinistra asked.  
  
Hermione seemed taken aback at this, and Ron watched as her eyes darted briefly towards Harry and felt himself frown once more.  _Of course she'd write about Harry_ , he thought.  
  
"Of course, Professor," Hermione replied, voice a bit quieter than it had previously been. She closed her eyes for a moment and drew in another breath before she began reciting the rest of her essay.  
  
"I compared my signs with those of someone under the sign of Pisces," Hermione said, looking straight in front of her.  
  
Ron felt his jaw drop and hurriedly closed his mouth, looking over at Harry. Harry was currently leaning back in his chair with his legs sprawled out in front of him. He had one arm resting along the back of the chair that Hermione had been seated in and the other was playing with his quill. And he didn't seem at all surprised at what Hermione had just read.  
  
Ron turned his attention back to Hermione, who had continued her reading, unaware of the reaction her first statement had caused in him.  
  
"A Pisces may have two sides, one being kind and able to sacrifice him- or herself for others, whereas the other side can be surprisingly bossy, which is actually a little like myself," Hermione said with a slight smile. "Pisces feel things very deeply and are quick to understand the feelings of others. They are intuitive and often psychic. Their values are spiritual rather than materialistic, so they may never make much money."  
  
"Sounds like Weasley," Malfoy sneered, then yelped and rubbed at his knee. Ron saw Harry putting his wand away, and grinned when Harry winked at him.  
  
"Is there anything else, Miss Granger? Did you find out whether you and this mysterious Pisces would be compatible?" Sinistra asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Professor. I believe that we would be quite compatible, as they are fiercely loyal to those they care about and I am that way myself. And I'm careful with money, which is important if we, er, don't have that much of it." Hermione blushed.  
  
Ron couldn't help but stare at her. All this time, he'd thought she was interested in Harry. He was almost afraid to get his hopes up. Ron looked over at Harry, who had a very pleased look on his face.  
  
Sinistra thanked Hermione, who took her seat next to Harry and wouldn't meet Ron's eyes. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and patted her lightly, speaking quietly to her as first Seamus, then Dean, got up and read their scrolls.  
  
Class ended after Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini read their findings, but before Ron could say anything to Hermione, she was rushing out of the Astronomy classroom and down the stairs. Ron could hear the heels of her shoes clumping down the stairs. He turned to Harry who was standing next to him with a grin on his face.  
  
"You should go after her, you know," Harry said, bending down to pick up the quill he'd dropped.  
  
"I … well, I…." Ron shut his mouth, unsure of what to say.  
  
"You didn't seriously think that Hermione and I were going out, did you?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Merlin, Ron, why didn't you say something? I could have told you a long time ago that it was  _you_  Hermione wanted and not me."  
  
"Well, you two were always going off on your own or finding ways to leave me behind. Like this morning!" Ron snapped, unable to keep the defensiveness from leaking into his voice.  
  
"You had to finish your homework this morning. That wasn't  _my_  fault," Harry said.  
  
"Well, what about all those other times when I wouldn't be able to find you because you two were off doing Merlin knows what!" Ron demanded, voice escalating in volume.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head. "You do know what's coming up next week, don't you?" he asked, and received a mute shake of the head from Ron. "March first?"  
  
Realization dawned and Ron once again felt like quite the fool. "My birthday," he muttered.  
  
"Yes, your birthday. Hermione and I have been working on a present for you, and no, I'm not going to tell you what it is, so don't even ask. It was supposed to be a surprise."  
  
Ron felt his face heat up. "Well, how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You weren't, that was the whole point," Harry said, managing to keep a straight face until Ron started laughing, and he quickly joined him. "But seriously, Ron, go and speak to Hermione. This has gone on for way too long. You two are driving me up the wall."  
  
Ron drew a deep breath, then released it, wanting to thank Harry for being such a great friend and wanting to apologize for the way he'd treated him that evening, but Harry raised a hand to stop him.  
  
"Ron, I know. Go find her."  
  
Ron nodded, and clapped him briefly on the shoulder. There were, after all, still people around, and he didn't see the need to make more of a fool out of himself than he already had. He handed Harry his books then bounded down the steps in search of Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Ron first checked the Common Room for Hermione, but didn't see her. He asked Ginny, who was seated on the sofa in front of the fireplace, if she'd seen Hermione, but she said no, she hadn't seen her, and could he please move out of the way because he was blocking her light. Ron rolled his eyes at that and ruffled her hair, which earned him an indignant screech and a pillow thrown in his direction that just missed him as he climbed through the Portrait Hole.  
  
Ron checked a variety of other places for her as well, looking in the Library (where he was promptly told to walk more quietly), the kitchens (where Dobby tried to give him everything from some pumpkin juice to a sandwich), and the Great Hall, which was thankfully empty.  
  
He was just about to head back to Gryffindor Tower when he saw Harry walking towards him. He started to ask if  _he_  maybe knew where Hermione had gone, but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"She's sitting on the front steps. That's where she goes when she needs to think," Harry said, and gave him an unsubtle push in that direction.  
  
Ron set off for the front steps, trying to plan what he was going to say to her, but failing miserably. His thoughts were all jumbled and weren't making any sense, and Ron vaguely wondered if this meant that he was once again going to make himself look like an utter idiot.  
  
He opened the front door and Hermione turned at the sound, standing up quickly and wiping her eyes. She'd obviously been crying, which spurred Ron forward so that they were standing directly in front of each other.  
  
"Is something wrong? What happened?" he asked, reaching up and wiping away the moisture with his thumb.  
  
She shook her head, pushing his hand away. "No, I'm fine." She drew a deep breath and started to speak, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"No, wait. Before you say anything, there's something I want to tell you." Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slightly. "Hermione, I've been a complete arse."  
  
She waited for a moment, but when nothing more seemed forthcoming, prompted him. "And?"  
  
"And I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you but I was scared and I thought you liked Harry and that you two had been sneaking off to be alone because you were together and … I'm an idiot."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ah."  
  
"No, really, Hermione, I've been a complete git. I've liked you for as long as I can remember, and I was just too nervous to say anything about it because I didn't think you liked me. But in Astronomy, those signs you were reading, those were mine, and, well, well they  _were_  mine, right?" He twisted his hands in his robes, hoping that he hadn't misunderstood, but then why would Harry have sent him after her if those hadn't been his signs?  
  
Hermione reached up and cupped his face in her hands before speaking, cutting off the flow of his thoughts. "They were yours," she said quietly. "I was just worried that you didn't like me like that because you always tease me about how much I study and how I take school way too seriously, and you're always laughing at me or we're always fighting, which is why I didn't tell you, which is really silly when you think about it because I'm supposed to be brave and courageous and here I couldn't even tell the boy I like that I like him." She sighed.  
  
"So you do like me, then?" Ron asked, reaching up and brushing a piece of hair off her face.  
  
"Of course I like you. I have for a long time." Hermione had her no-nonsense tone of voice back, and Ron smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, good. Because then you won't mind when I do this," Ron replied, then leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Hermione rose up on her toes slightly and slid her hands from Ron's face to his back, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. It was slightly awkward as she adjusted to his height and their noses bumped a few times, but Ron decided that it was something they could work on, and kissing Hermione was actually quite nice. He pulled away and smiled at her, receiving a smile in return.  
  
"You know, I suppose that Astronomy essay wasn't that bad an assignment after all," Ron laughed. "Too bad all of our assignments don't have such great rewards."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Of course they do, Ron. After all, we wouldn't pass our N.E.W.T.'s without them!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, which prompted Hermione to start into another tirade about how important school was, but, happily, Ron knew just how to quiet her.  
  
~FIN~


End file.
